Prince Charming
by MadiWillow
Summary: Taylor and Chad get into a fight. Can Chad save their relationship before it's too late? OneShot. CxTr


**AN:** Just a cute little Chaylor one-shot I thought I'd write. The original intended pairing was Troyella (duh) but I thought that the events of the story would work better with Taylor and Chad's personalities. And voila!

For those of you who have not read my profile, I most likely won't be posting any actual stories for a while. School started on Monday, and I have been overloaded with work already. I barely have time to talk on the phone, let alone write! Hah. So yeah, I just wanted to let you know that this'll probably be one of the last things I post in a while.

**Title: **_Prince Charming  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:**_ Taylor and Chad get into a fight. __Can Chad save their relationship before it's too late? OneShot.__  
_**Genre:**_Romance  
_**Chapter: **_One-Shot_

"Jesus, Taylor, do you always have to do that!" Chad Danforth asked angrily of his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. The two of them were watching a chick-flick, "She's The Man", and once again, Taylor was over-analyzing everything and distracting Chad from enjoying the movie.

"What?" asked Taylor in defense from under Chad's arm, which was draped around her shoulders.

Chad sighed in exasperation. "You know what! How you point out, like, every single mistake and whispering annoyingly in my ear everything that could never happen in the real world."

Taylor pulled away from Chad and glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry, but how in the world could Viola dress as a guy and no one notice-!"

"Taylor, that's not the point!" Chad snapped, finally reaching the end of his line. "The point is is that it bothers me, so can you stop?"

Her face flushed with anger, Taylor opened her mouth angrily to respond. "No, I _won't_ stop. I hate having a boyfriend who complains about everything I do!"

"Whatever, Taylor," he said irritably. "I know you won't change. You're just too damn stubborn."

Taylor let out a loud scream of frustration before stomping out of the den of Chad's house. She thundered down the stairs before leaving the house, slamming the door loudly behind her. Chad let out a long breath as his mother poked her head into the room curiously. "What's wrong with Taylor?"

"Nothing," said Chad quietly, shutting off the movie before slowly returning to his room.

Meanwhile, Taylor had hopped into her car and starting crying. She leaned against the steering wheel and sobbed for a few minutes, before remembering that Chad's room was in the front of the house and if he looked outside his window, he's see her. She didn't want to look weak and vulnerable, so she wiped away her tears, turned on the ignition, and drove away.

Taylor drove around for a while, not knowing where she was going, until she reached her best friend Gabriella Montez's house. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for her friend to answer it. When she finally did, Taylor stumbled inside without a word and collapsed into tears again.

"Taylor!" exclaimed Gabriella, shutting the door and bending down to the same level as her dark-skinned friend. "Taylor, oh my goodness, what happened?"

Taylor took a few deep breaths before choking out, "Chad – is – an idiot."

Gabriella helped Taylor into the adjoining living room onto the couch. It seemed as if she were home alone. "Well, we all know that," she said soothingly in response to Taylor's statement.

"But this time-" Taylor stammered. "-this time he was _really_ stupid."

"Shh." Gabriella tucked a stray lock of black hair behind Taylor's ears. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," sniffled Taylor. "He-he said he hates me."

"What?" yelped Gabriella. "Taylor, are you serious?"

Taylor paused. "No. But that's what it felt like he was saying."

"Well..." prompted Gabriella, but when Taylor didn't elaborate, she said, slightly impatiently, "_What _did he say, Taylor!"

"He was telling me how he hates it when I 'over-analyze'," explained Taylor, use air-quotes. "He was getting really pissy and asked me to stop. I just feel so... confused," she faltered. "I mean, shouldn't he just like me the way I am? Why should I change?"

Gabriella didn't say anything for a while. She seemed to be thinking it over. "You shouldn't," she said finally. "I really don't know what was up with Chad, but you're right. If he can't like the over-analyzing Taylor McKessie-" this caused a small giggle to emit from said over-analyzer, "-then you shouldn't be together."

Taylor's eyes widened. "You think we should break-up?"

"I don't mean that," said Gabriella quickly. "No, not that at all. But if he doesn't apologize then, well..." she trailed off, but Taylor knew she she meant.

An hour later it was getting dark, so Taylor decided to head home. She greeted her parents and younger siblings before heading up to her room to shower. She then changed into her pajamas and after eating a quick snack, crawled into bed.

Two hours after going to bed, Taylor still lay awake. She couldn't help but think about what Gabriella had said. Were she and Chad really as good together as everyone had thought? Maybe the fact that they were complete opposites overruled everything else. Maybe the fact that their relationship had started in the heat of the moment – after she'd won the Scholastic Decathlon and he'd won the basketball championships – hadn't been such a good thing. They should've taken it slow to realize whether or not they really liked each other.

She sighed miserably. She hated this. She really _did_ like Chad – but all she could think about was what he'd said to her earlier, and she had to swallow back her tears of sadness.

Taylor suddenly heard something tap her window. It made her jump out of surprise, but she ignored it and continued trying to sleep.

A few seconds later, she heard it again. And then again. She started to get irritated, thinking it was an animal or something hitting her window. Although, after a few more seconds, she had a terrible thought – maybe someone was _breaking in_?

_No, of course not,_ she scolded herself. _An intruder wouldn't knock on the window. I guess I'm just over-analyzing everything, like I always do._ The last thought crossed her mind sarcastically, but it made her think of Chad. Her heart sped up. Was it possibly _Chad_ who was tapping her window?

She silently got out of bed and tiptoed to her window. She threw open the curtains and said Chad standing at her window, his fist held up as if he were about to knock again. Taylor glared at him and mouthed furiously, "What are you doing here?"

Chad raised his eyebrows and shrugged, indicating he couldn't hear her. She sighed in frustration and stomped angrily into the hall to the alarm system, although she couldn't help but feel slightly exhilarated. All her life, she'd fantasized about, how after a big fight, her Prince Charming would throw rocks at her window (in all her fantasies, her room was on the second floor, although in reality it was on the first) and profusely apologize and proclaim his love to her. It was finally happening!

Well, part of it anyway. Maybe Chad hadn't come over to apologize. And maybe he wasn't her Prince Charming.

She deactivated the alarm and reentered her room. She opened the window but stood in front of it so Chad couldn't enter. "What?" she snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you," he stated. He shivered in the cool night air and asked sheepishly, "Can I come it?"

Taylor blinked up at him for a few seconds before sighing and relenting. "Sure." She stood up back and allowed him to climb into the warmth of her room. She closed the window and switched on the lights. Sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, she looked up at Chad and waited for him to speak.

He seemed nervous and flustered; he was pacing back and forth around her room and rubbing his hands together. After a few moments of watching him, slightly amused, Taylor said, "I'm not getting any younger here."

Chad stopped and turned to face her. A moment later he finally started speaking. "Taylor, I just wanted to say... how much I hate your over-analyzing personality."

Taylor felt a ping to her heart but she ignored it. "Yes, we've already been through this," she answered with forced calm.

"And I hate how you make me study with you for every single test I have, no matter how much I already know the material," he continued.

Taylor could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Why was he doing this?

"I hate how your so opinionated, and how you feel the need to argue with everyone. I hate how talk in big words and expect me to know their meanings, and speak down to me when I don't."

She swallowed a lump that was building in her throat. She wanted nothing more than him to stop. Did he have to drag their break-up out like this?

"But most of all-" he started, but Taylor decided she didn't want to hear it.

"You know what, save it," she announced, standing up. She was shaking uncontrollably from anger and sadness, her hands clenched into fists. "I don't want to hear it. I get it. You hate me. Can you just please go now?"

But Chad didn't move. Instead he stared at her and said quietly, "You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to hear you finish, Chad!" she said in a furious whisper. "I don't want you to hurt me anymore! Just please, go!"

"Please, Taylor! Just hold on for one second, please?"

She collapsed back onto her bed, defeated. She felt drained enough as it was; she couldn't fight back anymore. Remaining silent, she allowed Chad to continue.

"But most of all-" he said again, staring straight at Taylor. "-I hate the fact that if you didn't have all those qualities, you wouldn't be the amazing girl that I love."

Taylor's head snapped back up. She couldn't believe her ears. "_What_?" she breathed, shocked.

Chad took a deep breath. "I love you, Taylor. I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry I said all those things about you. I may hate some things about you-" he took a few steps towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stand, directly in front of him, "-but they're all things that make up you. And if you didn't have them, you wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be-" Chad paused.

"Wouldn't be what?" asked Taylor softly.

"The one for me," he whispered. Taylor let out a small grin as her eyes glistened with the tears that had escaped during his monologue. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, romantic kiss, and Taylor knew, right then and there, that Chad was, indeed, her Prince Charming.


End file.
